Past Disturbances
by Dawne-Sharlotte
Summary: What happens when a problem from Lord Death's past comes back to haunt him? What does it have to do with Maka and Soul? Rated M for lemony goodness in Ch.10 SxM Oh and because I don't want to do a disclaimer every chapter: I don't own Soul Eater sadly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was screaming. He ran faster. He just had to get to her.

"Maka where are you?"

Soul's eyes flew open. He sat up, breathing hard. His reoccurring nightmare must be child's play compared to the one Maka was having at the moment. She was actually screaming. Ever since the battle with Asura, Maka would scream in her sleep. Soul would normally write it off, however, it was happening more often and her screams were growing in intensity. Soul sighed, kicked off the covers and headed to Maka's room. If he told himself the truth, he blamed himself for Maka's nightmares. If only he was stronger then Maka wouldn't have had to fight alone in the end.

Soul pushed open the door to her room. Maka was thrashing around on her bed, her screaming gaining force.

"MAKA! WAKE UP!" He ran to her bed and grabbed her wrists.

"Maka please wake up!" She opened her eyes in surprise, then the realization of who was holding her wrists hit her.

"I was yelling again wasn't I?" "More like screaming bloody murder." "I'm sorry Soul."

She had tears in her eyes. "Idiot. There's no need to apologize. Do you want to talk about it?"

Maka shook her head. "You'll laugh at me."

"Maka, I promise I won't laugh." She moved over and Soul climbed into the bed with her. He put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I just want to help."

Her silence felt like it would go on forever. "I'm afraid of losing you."

"Maka….." "I know it's silly, but I keep seeing you laying there during the fight. I was so scared that you were gone for good this time." Soul could hear her voice shaking.

"Maka look at me."

She tilted her large green eyes up at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have you to protect. I will always come back for you." He pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." Maka felt her breath catch in her throat. He loved her.

She could finally tell him how she felt. "I love you too. Will you stay here tonight please?"

"Sure, if you want."

Soul woke up with sunlight streaming into his eyes and Maka nestled against him. He looked at her, thinking how amazing it was that she fell asleep as fast as she did. Although everything ended up going pretty well the night before, he still felt uneasy about the fact that he told Maka he loved her. It wasn't that he didn't lover her, but he wanted it to be more romantic when he told her. Plus feelings, how would his feelings affect other aspects of their relationship? He wanted to protect her. Since she was a meister, she would always be in harm's way and currently he wasn't strong enough to keep her from getting hurt. The battle with Asura showed him that. The quest for more power scared him as much as the fear of losing Maka. If she knew about the struggle in his soul, would she cast him aside?

"Hey Soul?"

"What's up?"

"What are you thinking about?"

He shrugged. "Nothing important. How about if I cook breakfast today?"

"Not yet." She traced the scar on his chest with her finger. The sensation sent a chill up his spine. "Did you mean what you said last night?"

"Which part?"

"The part where you said you loved me."

"Of course. It wouldn't be cool to say something I didn't mean." Her answering smile was radiant. Soul almost thought his worries were pointless…almost.

Maka sat up. "Hey, I have an idea. Can we go on a date?"

"I guess, why?"

"Because that's what couples do, but mostly because I want to see you all dressed up."

"If it's going to be a date, how about you let me plan this."

"Fine, then you plan tonight's festivities." She leaned forward, kissed him, and made for the kitchen. Soul could hear her humming the song he wrote for her when they first met while she made breakfast.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfic. So R&R Please! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soul was dressed in his black pinstripe suit with a red shirt and a black tie, waiting for Maka outside the restaurant. He was in awe as she walked up. She was dressed in a long black dress that showed off her figure quite nicely. "Wow Maka, you look absolutely beautiful." She blushed. "Thank you. You look quite dashing yourself." They enjoyed a nice dinner and walked back to the apartment afterwards.

"I had a lovely time Soul."

"Me too."

Maka decided to pick up a thread of conversation they had at dinner. "I didn't know you had a famous violinist for a brother."

"No one does. Since I don't keep in contact with my family, it's easier to pretend like they don't exist. The members of my family are snobs. They all have some sort of musical talent and it has made them very wealthy. That wasn't the path I wanted to follow. So I left and came here."

"But if you would have stayed, you probably would have become a famous pianist."

"And I would have never met you. So I think I traded up, don't you?" Soul winked at her and Maka looked down at her feet with a slight blush on her cheeks. Maka unlocked the door to the apartment.

"So what's next?"

"I was thinking about watching a movie."

"Sounds good to me."

Suddenly Soul grabbed Maka's arm and positioned himself between her and the slightly open door.

"What is it?"

Soul held a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. "I have a bad feeling. I'll go in first; you stay here until I come and get you." He whispered.

Maka wasn't given the chance to respond as Soul disappeared into their apartment. After several seconds that seemed like hours, Maka could hear struggling inside. Now she was really worried. It was a fact that Soul could take care of himself, but he had a reckless streak and Maka feared for his safety.

It wasn't until she heard the sound of breaking glass that she rushed into the apartment. She looked around until she noticed the broken glass that led out to the balcony and a small trail of blood.

Maka felt her heart lodge in her throat. "Soul, where are you?"

"Out on the balcony."

Maka swiftly made her way to the balcony while trying to avoid the broken glass. "Are you ok?"

He was sitting in the corner holding his shoulder. She could see the blood seeping through his fingers in the moonlight. "It's just a scratch Maka."

"There's way too much blood for it to be a scratch. Maybe we should call Professor Stein."

"Seriously, I'm fine. Just help me up."

Maka helped Soul to the bathroom, where she helped him take off his jacket and shirt and inspected his injury. It actually wasn't as bad as it appeared and Maka was able to treat it herself.

"What happened Soul?"

"The bastard pushed me through the glass, we struggled for a bit, and he jumped over the balcony." Soul saw her look in the general direction of the balcony as she helped him to the living room.

"It's not high enough to kill him, but he's most likely injured."

She shuddered involuntarily. "What do you think he wanted?"

Soul shrugged and Maka eyed him suspiciously. When it became obvious he would offer no further opinion on the subject, Maka sighed. "Let me help you to your room."

* * *

Soul POV

I could hear his voice in my head. "_Your precious meister will be mine."_

What did this guy want with Maka? Why did I lie to her? "Yes, Soul. Why did you lie to her?" I swear I'm gonna knock that little demon out on day. "I don't remember asking for your input you puny imp." "Ah Soul, have you forgotten? I'm a part of you so I know all your thoughts. "I haven't forgotten and while it's true that you have access to all my thoughts, I don't need you clouding them up with your nonsense so I suggest you shut up before I eat you again."

* * *

Maka POV

Soul's wavelength was disturbed and I could tell he was trying very hard to keep something about that fight from me. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while so I picked up the novel I'd been reading. After about and hour and a half, I still couldn't get my mind to settle down so I could sleep. I gently probed Soul's wavelength to see if he was still awake.

* * *

Soul POV

I could feel Maka poking around in my soul, her feelings of worry flooding me. If I don't tell her, she'll be in even more danger. I heard a small knock at my door. "Yeah come on in."

"Hey, Soul are you ok? Your wavelength is all over the place."

"It's nothing. I'm just trying to straighten some thoughts out in my head and that stupid demon keeps bothering me."

"Oh is that all?" She looked slightly hurt.

"Were you expecting something else?" He instantly regretted the words. "What's the matter Maka?"

She came into the room and stalked up to my bed, her fists clenched at her sides. "What aren't you telling me? I thought we could trust each other!"

I shouldn't have been surprised by her outburst, but I was. I could see tears welling up in her eyes and that she was using all of her self control to hold them back.

"I'm still trying to figure this out. I'm not even sure it' something to worry about yet." I sat up as she climbed into my bed. "Maka you are already having nightmares. Your lack of sleep is starting to affect your school work and our resonance. I don't want to worry you unnecessarily when you are awake." I put my arms around her. "Let me protect you."

"But Soul you are always sacrificing yourself to protect me. We are supposed to protect each other. It's not supposed to be this one sided! What am I going to do if I lose you while you are protecting me? How am I supposed to live past that?"

She was sobbing hysterically by this point. I had no idea she felt this way. In truth, I kind of felt like a jerk. I really wanted to shield her. She was on her guard all the time and I just wanted to give her a life where she wouldn't have to be so guarded all the time. I wanted her to let me in completely.

"Shhh, Maka, listen to me. I am your weapon. It's my job to protect you. I also happen to be in love with you which makes protecting you my reason for living and not just my duty. Do you understand?"

Her emerald eyes looked at me, glistening with tears, before she answered me with a passionate kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I know the story is off to a slow start, but it gets better (or so I've been told). Hang in there :) Also I'm kind of playing around with character POVs, please bear with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maka awoke to the smell of bacon and an empty bed. She sat up and looked around Soul's slightly messy room. This was the second night in a row that they had slept in the same bed.

_Well we can't make a habit out of that. _

"Hey Maka breakfast is ready!" Maka made her way to the kitchen just as Soul placed a large plate of bacon on the table. "Well dig in."

"Soul where is the rest of the food?"

"You need something other than bacon?"

She gave him a disbelieving look. "Seriously? You need other food groups."

"Why?"

Maka sighed, shook her head in disbelief and opened the refrigerator. "Where is the rest of the bacon?"

"I cooked all of it."

"You cooked a week's supply of bacon?" Soul nodded with his mouth full.

"Why?"

"Tsubaki and Blackstar are coming over." Maka nodded with understanding as she began making eggs and toast. Between Soul and Blackstar, she would be lucky if she had any food left in the apartment. After she was done, she went and pulled on a black skirt and blue tank top.

Five minutes later, the four of them were enjoying breakfast when Tsubaki asked about the glass.

"What happened to your glass door?" Soul and Maka exchanged a quick glance.

It was Soul who answered. "We had an intruder last night." Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WOULD NEVER LET AN INTRUDER DAMAGE HIS GREAT APARTMENT!" Everyone laughed.

"So what did the intruder look like, Soul?" Tsubaki asked.

"He had blue eyes, black hair, and a jagged scar on the left side of his face. He had to be somewhere between 6'3" and 6'5"."

"What did he want?" Soul looked intently at Tsubaki before he answered. "He wanted Maka."

* * *

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter but the plot bunnies wouldn't allow it to be any longer. Sorry. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"WHY WOULD ANYONE WANT MAKA WHEN THEY CAN HAVE ME? I AM THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" The statement from Blackstar predictably started an argument with Maka.

While the two of them were bickering, Soul started clearing the dishes. Tsubaki followed him to the kitchen. "What's the matter Tsubaki?"

"I had a similar run-in with the same person."

Soul nearly dropped the plate he was holding. "I bet Blackstar took that well. What did he say about it?"

"He wasn't around. I was hanging out with Liz and Patty when he approached us. He was looking for Blackstar and Kid. When we refused to tell him, he started a fight. He left when he heard Professor Stein approaching. We decided to keep the situation quiet until we knew what he wanted with Kid and Blackstar."

_It seems like he's after meisters, but he's trying to get to them through their weapons. How does he know which meister is paired with which weapon? _

"Damn it! How are we supposed to protect them if we don't know what's going on?"

"It's not like they're helpless, Soul. All of them have training in combat without weapons on a daily basis."

"Blackstar can take care of himself. He's pretty strong, but the others don't have his strength."

"I know you are worried about Maka, however, she is not weak."

Soul blushed. "I know that." Tsubaki smiled knowingly.

"I have the same worry for Blackstar."

Soul gave her his trademark smirk. "Come on Tsubaki, we'd better get back in there before they kill each other."

The sight that greeted them was typical, yet still funny. Maka was sitting on the couch reading a book and Blackstar was twitching on the floor unconsciously, obviously the result of a maka chop.

* * *

The next day in class, Soul pretended to be asleep while he replayed his conversation with Tsubaki in his head. She had made some valid points but they didn't put him at ease. Whispers were beginning to spread about a stranger targeting meisters and the rumors got worse as the day went on. Some weapon-meister pairs hadn't been as fortunate as Soul and Tsubaki. There were quite a few students in the infirmary today.

"Soul I'm concerned about all of this." Maka was leaning against her locker with Soul standing in front her, right hand planted on the locker behind her.

"It looks like everyone is; you could cut the tension in this hallway with a knife."

"I heard that Kid was injured after all."

This information bothered Soul the most. Kid was one of his best friends, so he took the news hard. Apparently after Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki's conflict with the assailant, he managed to track Kid down anyway. Kid suffered a head wound and was still unconscious.

Just then Professor Stein approached them. "Lord Death would like a word with the two of you." They silently followed the professor to the Death Room.

* * *

"Maka, Soul, welcome!" Maka giggled and Soul rolled his eyes. It figured that Lord Death would be his usual cheery self, even when students were being attacked.

"Can we skip the pleasantries?"

"Soul!" Maka elbowed him.

Lord Death sobered up a little. "Ah he's quite right. Time is of the essence. As both of you know, there is someone attacking the student meisters and he's quite adept at eluding us. We need Maka's soul perception to help us locate this person and since Soul I one of the few that got a clear look at him and isn't, injured, unconscious, or on another mission that makes you the perfect pair for this mission."

"So what's the plan?" asked Soul.

"It is believed that he has a hideout somewhere near the outskirts of the city. The plan is to lure him out with Maka's ability. He's only striving for those considered more powerful in their abilities. It makes Maka a prime target."

"What will I be doing exactly?"

"Soul, you will be hiding nearby. Maka will be going in alone. In almost all instances the meister was only attacked if the weapon was near or if the meister or weapon put up a fight. You will come to her aid only if she is in imminent danger." Soul was visibly angry.

Lord Death planned to use his meister as bait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The walk home was a quiet one. Lord Death had given them the rest of the day off from classes to prepare for the upcoming mission. Maka was slightly nervous about Lord Death's plan. This would be the first mission where Soul wouldn't be within arm's reach. It was unsettling because it made her realize how much she depended on his presence to keep her grounded. Soul watched as she practically chewed her bottom lip off before he grabbed her hand.

"Are you nervous?"

Maka shook her head as she put on a brave face. "Of course not. The plan is pretty straight forward, so this should be really easy."

"Then why are you chewing on your lip?" She hadn't even realized she was doing it.

"I guess I am a little nervous. But I know you'll be near by." Soul squeezed her hand.

There was absolutely no way he was going to lose her now. He tried to ignore the sense of foreboding that crawled up his spine. Something wasn't right about this whole situation. Soul couldn't put his finger on where his uneasiness was coming from, but he was determined to protect Maka as best he could.

* * *

Maka walked down the dark and quiet street that led to the edge of Death City. She tried to convince herself that this was like any other mission…..except that it wasn't. This time she didn't have Soul's scythe form nestled firmly in her gloved hands. Soul could sense Maka's unease as it poured through the wavelength.

_Maka you have to focus. We don't need this guy sneaking up on us. It would be a lot easier if I could use soul perception. _

The two had agreed that Maka wouldn't use soul perception so that Soul could keep an eye on Maka without her knowing his position. If she didn't know where Soul was, she couldn't accidentally give away Soul's position and tip off the enemy.

_Remember Maka, don't put up a fight. We can't afford for you to be unnecessarily injured. _

She nodded and felt slightly reassured until she remembered that she was practically blind without soul perception and defenseless without her weapon.

She felt like prey.

* * *

**A/N: Again a pretty short chapter. Hopefully you guys won't flame me too much. Remember constructive criticism is helpful R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

He watched her approach from the roof. How obliging of the DWMA to send the meister he wanted, and without that annoying weapon of hers. She intrigued him. Born of a weapon and a meister, she possessed the ability to be either a weapon or meister. Also, despite having demon blood coursing through her veins, she had an anti-demon wavelength. She was a walking contradiction, yet a unique specimen and he would have had her already if it wasn't for that crimson eyed, silver haired brat.

That scythe was always near her and put up more of a fight than he had been prepared for. "Let's not have another altercation with that one" he said to himself with a sinister smirk. Of course that weapon would be a good addition to his soul collection as well, especially with the black blood. His will would have to be broken first though.

Well, let the fun begin.

* * *

She felt his presence before he appeared in front of her. It made hairs on her neck stand on end. The man that loomed in front of her wasn't bad looking with his azure eyes and black hair. He was tall and even the jagged looking scar on his face didn't take away from his looks. It gave him a dangerously seductive aura.

_That's him. _Soul confirmed through the wavelength.

"Well how nice of you to come and see me Ma-ka. Who knew that all I had to do was attack a few meisters to get my father to send me what I wanted? How thoughtful of him." Maka's eyes widened in surprise.

"I suppose my gracious father never mentions his oldest son" he said in mock disappointment.

Maka quickly regained her composure. "It's rude that you haven't told me your name and you are addressing me by mine."

The man bowed low at the waist. "Hiroshi, the first born son of Lord Death at your service."

"And what is it that you want with me?"

He laughed. "Surely you don't expect me to tell you my entire plan" he sneered and he began to circle her, brushing her pigtails with his fingers. She could feel Soul seething.

"I believe it is my turn to ask some questions. The most important one being where is your weapon? With the way he's been guarding you over the past week, I'd expected him to be here with you. I highly doubt he would let you come alone unprotected, which means he's close by."

"You don't see him here do you? You seem wary of him…why is that?"

"I sustained a few minor injuries during out last exchange. I underestimated him and his resolve to protect you. It seems you have deeper feelings than I had anticipated from a weapon-meister relationship."

"That still doesn't explain what you want with me."

He stopped behind her and whispered in her ear. "All in good time Maka. I believe I'll save that information for when next we meet." Then he was gone.

"Well that was an interesting development." "Soul! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Soul grinned. "Well maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in your thoughts, you would have heard me." "Whatever, we need to report to Lord Death."

* * *

The silence was beginning to make Soul and Maka nervous. They had given their report twenty-five minutes ago and Lord Death still hadn't said a word. After ten more minutes of silence, Soul found his voice.

"So how do we proceed with this sir?"

"We don't. The next move is his."

Soul blanched. "Let me get this straight, you expect us to sit around and wait for him to ambush us? He's attacked several other students, including his younger brother, who happens to be next in line to be the god of death, and your son as well! Are you really that afraid to rein in your own kid?" Soul was shaking with anger.

Maka put a hand on his arm. "We understand sir. Soul let's get going. We still have class tomorrow." As soon as they were out of ear shot, Soul completely lost it. "There is no way in hell I'm gonna sit around and wait for this guy to attack you or worse!"

Maka was a little taken back. Soul was usually the calmer and more patient one while she was the one that let her emotions get the best of her. It seemed that they had experienced an emotional switch. This was really bothering him.

"There isn't much we can do about it really, except try to be on guard. Plus, we still don't know what his plan is yet, so rushing into this would be idiotic. He knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it.

Soul drew her into his arms, rested his chin on her head and sighed. "Fine. We wait this out."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm finally getting the editing thing. After a much needed critique from a friend, I'll be going back and formatting the dialogue so it's clearer in the other chapter. I know there is a lot, but I do better with dialogue than description for now. I'll try to cut down on it in future stories :) R&R please! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hiroshi reclined on his couch. Phase one of his plan had gone well despite a few minor mishaps. Now all he had to do was sit back and see what his father would do next. Of course, Hiroshi might have to plan another move to draw Lord Death out. He didn't dare have direct contact with his father until he gathered more power. Maka's soul had the power he needed. He was still fairly powerful with the souls of other meisters and weapons; however, they weren't enough to challenge his father yet. Maka would increase his power exponentially and her weapon would be a large boost as well. Hiroshi smiled to himself. He would become Lord Death; unfortunately his father and brother would have to die. It would be a shame to kill his baby brother though. He brushed that thought aside quickly. Attaching sentimental value to a brother he'd never met and only seen from a distance would get him nowhere. Nevertheless, it had been impossible to deal the final blow to Kid when he saw the younger boy's eyes. Kid looked exactly like their dad before he retired his face from the world, but Kid had their mother's eyes. Those eyes shocked him the first time, his concentration would not waver a second time.

* * *

According to Stein, everyone was recovering quickly except Kid. Although his wounds weren't fatal, they caused a significant amount of trauma and he still wasn't awake yet. Lord Death declared that no one could visit Kid while he was in such a vulnerable state. Lord Death wasn't holding audiences either. Granted, he still went through the motions of day to day operations of running the DWMA and Death City, but he wasn't accepting visitors or holding meetings in the Death Room. With Kid out of commission, the Thompson sisters were no where to be found. Blackstar and Tsubaki were sent on a month long mission and Soul and Maka were put under house arrest for their safety. Everyone was on the defensive it seemed.

Maka stalked into the living room and plopped on the couch next to Soul. "I hate being stuck here! Who knows how much stuff I'm missing in class."

"Maka chill out. It's only been two weeks. Plus, the school has been sending our work over so you aren't missing anything."

"How can you be so calm about this? We've been cooped up here for two weeks! I've run out of things to clean and there is a new book that I want."

"Cool guys don't get worked up about this kind of stuff. Especially when there is a pretty girl in the room."

Maka's face gained tinge of red. Soul smirked as he put his arm around her. "Why don't we order food in tonight and watch a movie. Like a date night at home."

Her eyes lit up. "I'd love to. Can we order Chinese?"

"Whatever you want. This is my treat. We can even see that chick flick you've wanted to rent."

"Soul Eater Evans is going to watch a romantic comedy? I don't believe it." Her smile was too radiant for him to muster up an intimidating scowl, so he just gave her a lazy grinned and shrugged.

"I expect repayment for my kindness, Maka." Soul's eyes simmered with longing.

"I think that can be arranged…..after the movie." Maka winked and flashed him a rivetingly devious smile.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Chapter 7 is done. Thank you to all the people who are reading! Please review. I can't fix the stuff you don't like if you don't review :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Maka turned over and found Soul's side of the bed empty. She was amazed how quickly she had gotten used to sleeping next to him. She looked at the door. It was open and the light from the living room shone faintly in the hallway. She looked at the clock. 2:30am shone in red glow. She got up and tip-toed her way to the living room. Maka found Soul lying on the couch, eyes closed with his hands behind his head.

"What are you doing up?" He noticed her presence without opening his eyes.

"Well I woke up and you weren't there. Is something wrong?"

"Nope. Just thinking. I didn't want to wake you with my tossing and turning."

"You failed." She gave him a faint smile and shifted her weight.

He opened his eyes at the movement. "Come here."

She climbed onto the couch, partially next to him and partially on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair. Maka closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his heartbeat."What are you thinking about?"

"Just that when Hiroshi decides to make his next move, we'll be facing it alone."

She sat up and looked into his ruby eyes. "I don't understand."

"Usually when there is a large fight, we have our friends and the DWMA as a support system or back up. We don't have that this time. Kid is out of commission, Liz and Patty are missing, and Blackstar and Tsubaki are on a mission and will be gone for a while. Lord Death is practically dead to the outside world. No one is going to make a move without his say. Do you honestly believe that he would mount an attack against his own son? The way I see it, we can sit here and be at Hiroshi's mercy or we can go out and strike the first blow."

Soul said everything so casually, like none of it was a big deal. He knew it was important but he refused to let his emotions get the better of him again.

"Do you think our extra training will help?"

"Maybe. It certainly might have the element of surprise if I can master my end as well as you seem to have mastered yours." Ever since they discovered that Maka had a weapon form, they had undergone special training with Maka as the weapon and Soul as the meister. Since being a weapon was part of Maka's heritage, she was having an easier time than Soul as mister, though he was finally getting the hang of it.

"You've almost got it. We just need to practice a little more." Soul smiled into her hair, while the sound of hi heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

* * *

It had been two weeks and instead of doing something productive, his father decided to become a recluse and cut off all access to Kid.

_Father is clearly on the defensive. Does he think that if he just ignores me, I'll go away? He's wrong. I'm going to make him see me as a formidable person. _He smiled an evil grin. _I know the perfect way to get father's attention._

* * *

Waking up with his arms around Maka was quickly becoming his favorite pastime. Soul was brought out of his reverie by his buzzing cell phone. He reached over Maka to grab it.

"What's up Blackstar?"

"How are you surviving without your god present?"

Soul looked at the sleeping Maka. "Quite nicely."

"You still under house arrest?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, it's been almost three weeks. Normally you would have gone crazy by now. Even you can only stand to be lazy for so long."

Soul chuckled. "Don't worry, my time has been occupied."

"So I guess you haven't heard about Kid?"

"Last I heard he was still unconscious."

"Well, Tsubaki and I have been called back from our mission. Kid was abducted from the infirmary."

"Who took him?"

"No one knows yet. The DWMA is still doing an evidence sweep."

"They know. It's Hiroshi. That would be the only plausible explanation to pull the two of you off your mission, instead of just calling us."

There was silence on Blackstar's end. "We are going to need your input on this guy. I'll call you when our flight lands in Death City."

"You got it." The wheels began to turn in Soul's head. It seemed that he and Maka would need to speed up their breakout.

Things were about to get messy.

* * *

**A/N: Two chapters in one night, I might put up two more...Thanks for reading. Please, please review. I need to know what you guys like and don't really care for!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soul and Maka met Tsubaki and Blackstar at a nearby coffee shop. It hadn't been an easy task to get past their wardens, but Maka had a lethal Maka Chop. They would be out for a least a couple of hours.

Maka led the questioning. "So what did Lord Death say?"

Tsubaki was the one to speak. "We didn't see him. Stein was the on to debrief us."

Soul raised his eyebrows. "That's interesting. You think he would break his solitude when his own son has been kidnapped."

"I think he's trying to figure out how to approach the situation. I mean Hiroshi is his son as well. I think he wants to get Kid back, but he doesn't want to hurt Hiroshi to do it. We don't know what kind of past actions Lord Death is dealing with." Tsubaki said softly.

Maka nodded, "I guess we won't know what Hiroshi is up to or why he's doing this until you guys go in to get Kid."

"That isn't why they called us back." It was the first time Blackstar had spoken, which was pretty abnormal. "We are supposed to keep you and Maka from getting involved."

"We don't need you two as babysitters."

"Well you can obviously overcome your current arrangements. It's just too much of a risk to involve you any further. The general consensus is that you are the best pair we've got. Maka, and possibly you, Soul, are instrumental in whatever it is that Hiroshi is planning. We don't want to give him what he wants."

"He's got Kid, so it would seem that he can take whatever he wants whenever he wants it!" Soul stood up. "Let's go Maka."

Blackstar grabbed Soul's arm and leveled a stare at him. "We are not your enemies. We don't like this either."

Tsubaki put a hand on Blackstar's arm and Maka stood between the two boys.

"We understand Blackstar, but if it is us that Hiroshi wants, we can't leave Kid to rot. I'm Sorry. You have two options at this point, you can help us or you can try to stand in our way. We will find a way around you if we have to." Maka took Soul's hand as they walked out of the coffee shop.

Blackstar sat down as Tsubaki laced her arm through his. "It looks like they've finally told each other how they feel. Their souls were completely in sync." Tsubaki smiled.

"Their relationship will strengthen their soul resonance. It'll be harder to stop them."

"I don't believe Maka would actually use force against us."

"Soul would. He'd still see us as friends, but Hiroshi is a direct threat to Maka. He will protect her at all costs, even if he has to go through us. I would do the same if our positions were switched and you were in danger, Tsubaki."

"I know. Maybe it would be better if we helped them"

"I was thinking the same thing."

* * *

It was fun to watch the DWMA try to find the holes in Kid's security detail. Father was furious.

_I bet he'll go on the offensive now._

Hiroshi looked at his unconscious brother. It had been to easy to gain access to Kid though. His father had always thought two steps ahead, but there was no way Lord Death could predict that Hiroshi would take Kid.

_Now to see which one of the pawns in my game will approach me first. Will it be daddy dearest or the tantalizing Maka and her weapon? _Hiroshi cackled. _I suppose I should prepare for either eventuality._

* * *

The silence in the apartment was stifling. Soul had been lost in thought ever since they'd left the café. When they got back, he'd gone straight to his room and hadn't come out since. He even blocked all of Maka's access to his soul wavelength. He didn't make an appearance at dinner either, which was a rare occurrence. Maka couldn't take it anymore. She went to his room and knocked on the door. No answer. She cracked the door open a little. He was playing his keyboard with his headphones on, no wonder he hadn't answered. Maka tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly before removing the headphones.

"You missed dinner."

"I wasn't hungry."

"I see. Well there is left over spaghetti in the fridge in case you do get hungry."

"Ok." They were silent for a beat.

"Is there something bothering you? I know you don't agree with what I said to Blackstar and Tsubaki, but it was the only think I could…" He kissed her, effectively cutting of what she was saying.

"I agree with you."

"Then why have you been shut up in here all day? You have been blocking me out too."

"I just needed to some time to get my thoughts and feelings into a medium I understand. Sometimes it's easier to give my thoughts notes instead of words."

"Can I hear it?"

Soul cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought his forehead to hers. When Maka opened her eyes, she was in the room that housed his soul. She looked at the room she had come to know so well. She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew something was off.

"Something wrong Maka?"

"Did you change something in here?"

Soul laughed quietly. "There are a lot of changes in here and it is all because of you."

"I can't imagine any changes in your soul."

"For a smart person, you can be really dense sometimes. You have an affect on me which in turn, affects my soul. This room has lost some its sinister air because of your light. You brighten my soul."

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"Because it's not something a cool guy just blurts out. Besides, it's more poignant if I show you."

With those words, he began to play. At first the tune was dark, twisted and dissonant, kind of like the song he played when they first met. Then, the music shifted to a melancholy tune. Finally, the melody turned into a beautifully graceful composition. As he played, she could sense his worries, fears, and joys. The most prominent feeling that came through was his love for her.

"Soul, that was beautiful."

"Do you understand now?" she nodded. He smiled and kissed her. When she opened her eyes, they were back in Soul's bedroom.

"I love you too." She brought their lips together in a searing kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So here is chapter 9. It's my favorite one so far. Still typing up chapter 10 (which is a lemon) and in the process of writing chapter 11, so be excited! Remember to review!**

**xoxoStarLightxoxo: Thanks for the review. You are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Warning! This chapter is pure citrus. If you are uncomfortable reading it, wait for Ch. 11. I promise you aren't going to miss any plot points. If you do decide to journey forward, you should know this is my first lemon. No promises that it's good. Read at your own risk!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Soul deepened the kiss as Maka tangled her fingers in his white locks. His tongue traced her lower lip. She granted him permission, their tongues fighting for dominance. Soul's hands ghosted down to her hips as he pulled her closer. Maka moaned into the kiss. The two of them finally broke for air, both of them out of breath. Soul pushed her onto his bed while leaving a trail of kisses from her ear to her collarbone. The noises he was eliciting from her just turned him on more than he already was. His hands slowly moved up from her hips to the hem of her shirt. She looked at him with trepidation, her emerald eyes gazed into his ruby ones.

"We can stop now if you want to Maka."

"No, I want this."

She pulled her shirt over her head in one fluid motion. She wasn't the flat-chested girl he first met when he was thirteen. The years of fighting and training had done wonders for her body. Maka slipped her hands under his shirt and ran her hands over his back. She could feel the lean muscles under his skin. Soul had always been well built, but he was even more so now. She pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Soul continued to kiss her as his hands roamed over her body. Every place her touched felt as if it were on fire. Each sigh and moan that escaped her partially parted lips shot straight to his groin. Soul moved his lips to her neck. Maka was so distracted by his lips that she didn't notice him cut through the front of her bra. When he took her left breast in his hand and gently squeezed it, she gasped.

He whispered in her ear, "I suppose you like that." She blushed tomato red.

She could hear the smirk in his voice. "What about this?"

His deep voice was unbearably sexy. His lips left a trail of fire from her neck down to her chest, and then he took her right nipple into his mouth and rolled it between his abnormally sharp teeth. Maka squealed and fisted the bed sheets. Her breathing was becoming increasingly ragged. He switched to the other one, causing the same reaction. Her hands were suddenly on his belt, trying to get it loose. Soul was a little surprised by her brazen action. It wasn't going to stop him from teasing her though.

"Would you like some help with that Ma-ka?"

She whimpered, "Just take them off Soul."

"Whatever you want."

He quickly shed his pants got back to business. He pushed the hem of her skirt up to her waist; however, Maka felt that the skirt was to constricting. She unzipped it and Soul slid it leisurely down her legs. She pulled him up by his hair into another kiss while his fingers traced lazy circle on the inside of her thigh. She sighed into the kiss. His fingers made their way to her hot, wet core. Soul broke the kiss to look at her. Her half-lidded eyes were filled with lust. Her breathing was coming in gasps and her face was flushed from exertion. He smirked. They hadn't even gotten to the fun part yet. He casually brushed a finger against her slit and watched with pleasure as her hips bucked toward his hand.

"Quit teasing" she let out breathlessly.

"So impatient. I believe we are going to have to work on that." His finger made another pass.

"Soul!" she whined.

"I'm in control right now."

As he watched her writhe and squirm under his touch, he was overwhelmed with the desire to hear her beg for him, just to see if he could do it. He used a finger blade to cut through the last piece of fabric that still graced her body. The sudden burst of cool air caused her to gasp. Soul instantly continued his assault. He rubbed her with renewed vigor as he nipped at her neck below her ear. She screamed his name when his thumb passed over her clit. He slowly slid a finger into her core and gently pumped, slowly gathering speed. Maka tried to thrust her hips, but Soul held her down.

"Soul…p-please…"

"Please what Maka? Tell me what you want." He was so close to losing his control as he watched her come undone. Maka could feel his hot breath against her ear when he whispered his question again.

"What do you want me to do?"

His voice was such a turn on. She turned her head to look at him. His normally crimson eyes were almost burgundy with lust. Her eyes widened when he slipped a second finger into her with a smirk. He was still going painfully slow.

"Faster."

"Beg for it."

His smirk widened to a mischievous grin. However, Maka was determined to keep her last shred of dignity. She shook her head. He slowed his pace. She tried to compensate by thrusting her hips. Soul held her in place and he slowed his pace even more. This was tortuous. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Please Soul. I can't stand it."

"All I hear is noise."

"I'm begging you Soul. Please, go faster."

His answering grin was dangerously seductive. He picked up his pace significantly, curling his fingers inside her. The waves of pleasure engulfing her were so intense, Maka felt as if she was going to fly away. He increased the tempo, anxious to get to the main event. She was moaning and gasping in short spurts. Her walls clamped down on his fingers with a vice grip as she screamed his name. Her breathing slowly returned to normal and he kissed her forehead. Soul looked at her. She was pouting.

He chuckled. "What's the matter?"

"You are mean."

He nuzzled her neck. "Why am I mean?"

"First of all, I'm completely naked and you still have your boxers on. That teasing was harsh, and you're still hard. Plus, you are still turning me on."

Soul kissed her again. "All of this can be fixed." He deftly removed his boxers, releasing his erection. "Now we are both naked. The teasing is called foreplay and you know you liked it." She flushed pink. "And since both of us are still turned on, maybe we can help each other. What do you say? Do you wanna help me out?"

His voice caused goose bumps on her skin and her nerves tingled with anticipation. "Stop with the teasing." He grinned "With pleasure." His positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed his member against her slick folds, coating himself in her essence. The contact caused Maka to hiss in pleasure. Soul gently pushed into her.

"Relax Maka."

"It's not going to fit."

"It will. I promise, but I need you to relax."

He felt her relax. He continued to push into her. Soul groaned as her warmth encompassed him. Maka's breath hitched as he pushed past her barrier, tears stinging her eyes. Soul waited for her to adjust to the feeling.

"Move."

Soul nodded, thrusting gently. Maka began rocking her hips to match his pace. She tangled her fingers in his snow white locks while her other hand grasped his back, dull nails digging into his skin. He loved listening to her chant his name like a prayer. It was shredding any semblance of control he had left fast. He began to pound into her for all he was worth, his thrusts racking her small frame.

"S-Soul, I'm going to…."

She could feel his breath on her face as he whispered in her ear. "Come for me. I wanna hear you scream my name."

His voice was enough to send her over the edge and she was more than willing to comply with his request. His name reverberated through the apartment. Her screams destroyed the remainder of his self-control as waves of pleasure shot through his body. With a moan, he pulled out of her and held her in his arms. Soul brushed Maka's sweat soaked bangs from her forehead.

"I love you."

Maka smiled as she buried her face in his chest. "I kind of guessed that."

* * *

**A/N: The story picks back up in ch.11. I hope you enjoyed the lemon. Remember, reviewing is love (even if you flame me)! Oh and it would figure that the lemon scene is the longest chapter thus far :P  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Soul was awakened by loud banging on the front door. He was loathe to disentangle himself from Maka's limbs but when he hear Blackstar yelling through the door, he knew there would be no ignoring him. Soul got up, pulled on a pair of sweatpants and stomped to the door.

"What do you want?" Blackstar grinned and brushed past him with Tsubaki in tow.

"In case Maka didn't make herself clear, we don't need you two as babysitters, so get out."

Tsubaki looked around, "Where is Maka? She's usually up by now."

"She's still asleep actually."

Maka made her appearance. "It's kind of hard to sleep with all the yelling going on. Good morning you two."

Blackstar and Tsubaki looked at the pair, especially Maka. She was wearing one of Soul's shirts and a pair of shorts. Blackstar was about to make a snarky comment, when Maka produced a hard cover encyclopedia just inches from his head.

"I don't think you want to make that comment." Soul and Tsubaki laughed while Blackstar pouted.

Soul held the front door open. "Well it's been fun but, seriously, get out."

Blackstar held his hands up as a sign of truce. "We're here to back you up. If you are going to go against Hiroshi then we are here to help."

Maka smiled at the pair. "I guess we have some training to do."

* * *

Hiroshi's house was becoming more crowded than he would like. He'd found the Thompson sisters lurking around his new hideout and he didn't want them telling anyone where it was. The twin demon guns might have been formidable as street thugs but they were no match for him, with or without Kid.

He lugged their unconscious bodies into the basement and injected them with a powerful sedative. It should keep them knocked out for a few days.

Thanks to a couple of well placed spies, Hiroshi learned that the blue-haired ninja and his demon sword had been recalled from their mission. That was unfortunate, but not wholly unexpected. Everyone seemed determined to keep Soul and Maka away from him. That just told him one thing. That pair was very important to the DWMA and it made him want them even more.

Kid was finally beginning to come around. This excited Hiroshi. He planned to tell his brother about their father's true nature. Hiroshi would either gain an ally or would have to kill an enemy. Before he started this quest, killing his father and brother had seemed to be a daunting task; one that he didn't think he would have the heart to complete. However, as he ingested more souls, the idea became more appealing to him. His father would pay for abandoning and replacing him with Kid. Hiroshi was resolved to take away Lord Death's precious son and everything else he held dear. Hiroshi had been left when nothing when his mother died.

His father had orphaned and Hiroshi demanded payback.

* * *

"Again" said Maka, as she brushed the dirt off her skirt.

She had several cuts on her arms, legs, and face. Some of them were bleeding.

"Maka this isn't working." Soul grimaced when he saw all the scrapes and cuts, all because he couldn't get this technique right.

"Come on. We can't give up now. You almost had it that time." Maka transformed into her weapon form.

"Soul Resonance!" the pair shouted.

Blackstar readied himself with Tsubaki's ninja blade mode. Soul charged at the ninja. Blackstar dodged and Soul managed to complete the swing without tripping over his own feet. After trying the move a few more times, Soul felt confident enough that he could perform it without screwing it up. Everyone agreed to meet up at the same time the next day before going their separate ways.

Maka was extremely happy with the progress they'd made. Soul, on the other hand, didn't look as happy. He plopped on the couch while she headed to the bathroom to clean herself up. She winced when she saw her reflection. No wonder Soul looked so down. Maka did her best to clean the worst cuts, but found there were a few she couldn't reach. She was going to need Soul's help.

"Hey Soul, could you give me a hand?" He sighed as he heaved himself up from the couch.

"Which ones do you need help with?"

"The ones on my back." Maka tried to remove her shirt, but it stuck to the previously bleeding cuts. She hissed in pain as he gently pried the shirt from her back.

"Sorry."

She smiled at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "I'm fine."

"Then why am I peeling your shirt off your mutilated back?"

"Stop being dramatic. You did wonderfully today. It took me months to get techniques that have taken you a few hours."

"But you are still…"

Maka put a finger to his lips. "Don't say it. We protected each other. Right now I'm the weapon, so I protect my meister. Plus, every weapon needs a few battle scars."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the filler chapter, but the plot bunnies must be obeyed. Thank you to those who have reviewed/read/favorited/added as a story alert. You guys are awesome! After this one is finished, I'm thinking about doing a MakaxBlackstar fic. Thoughts, comments, ideas? Let me know. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks.**

**~Dawne-Sharlotte  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Kid woke up he found that he wasn't at home in his own bed. As a matter of fact, he could tell that he wasn't in familiar surroundings even though the room was dark. He looked around and his eye began to twitch. The room wasn't symmetrical at all. He was absolutely disgusted by the lack of symmetry, but the dull headache and the curiosity of where he was took precedence.

"Well how nice of you to join the waking world."

Kid's gold eyes followed the voice to a pair of ice blue eyes that stared at him from the darkness. "Where am I?"

"You aren't privileged enough to know that information."

"Do you know who I am?" The blue eyes narrowed. "Of course I do. It's the reason you're here." The stranger's voice was smooth, almost seductive.

"When my father finds out you are holding me hostage against my will, he'll…."

"He will do nothing. For your information, you have been here for two weeks and he has done nothing. No one has even come by looking for you."

" He just doesn't know exactly where I am yet."

"Do you honestly believe he wouldn't be able to pinpoint your location after two weeks in his own city? He's Lord Death! He has a plethora of resources at his disposal. Face it; he has abandoned you, just like he abandoned me."

Kid set his mouth in a tight, determines line. "Who are you anyway?" The voice moved towards the door.

"All in good time."

Kid heard the click of a lock.

* * *

After two weeks, Soul had become a pretty decent meister. Maka was so proud of him. He could feel her encouragement every time they performed soul resonance. He was proud of her as well. The pair had made tremendous progress in such a short time. They had progressed so quickly that Blackstar and Tsubaki were having trouble keeping up with their rapidly changing strategies during training.

Blackstar was anxious to get their mission going. It worried the other three because the plan relied heavily on stealth. Blackstar still had issues not announcing his presence. The four went over their plan to rescue Kid one more time. When everyone was satisfied, it was agreed that they would meet up at midnight to put their preparations into action.

* * *

Lord Death watched the four teenagers through his mirror in the Death Room. He smiled. It was admirable that they were planning to rescue Kid; however, they were going to need some help. Lord Death had been keeping very close tabs on his oldest son for months, so he had a general idea of how many souls Hiroshi had ingested. While he wasn't as strong as Asura, Hiroshi had quite a few tricks up his sleeve. Lord Death summoned Spirit and Stein to keep an eye on the foursome, in case they were in over their heads.

His thoughts strayed to his late wife. He missed her terribly. When she died, he realized he couldn't take care of two small boys and be Lord Death. When Hiroshi was six, Lord Death decided to put him in the care of a loving couple that couldn't have children. He made sure the family was well provided for and received reports on Hiroshi's well being annually. Kid, on the other hand, started to develop sanzu lines in his hair when he was three and was placed into training to become Lord Death's heir. He didn't want to separate the boys, but Kid had a destiny he needed to be prepped for. Lord Death always made sure that both boys were well taken care of, nevertheless, by not being present in their lives he had failed them as a father, especially Hiroshi.

He didn't have a clue as to how to stop his son from wreaking more havoc, but he had to stop him before he became a kishin.

* * *

Kid sat up in his bed as he heard the lock on the door snap. His blue-eyed captor entered with a tray of food.

"Do you expect me to eat in the dark?"

"Oh, how rude of me."

The stranger put the tray in front of Kid and pulled a remote out of his pocket, which turned on the light in the room with the press of a button. Kid looked at the man.

"You are the person that attacked me."

The stranger smiled. There was something vaguely familiar about him. "I'm so glad I didn't permanently injure you with that blow to the head."

"You injured me enough if I was out for two weeks."

"Six weeks."

"Excuse me?"

"You were in a coma for six weeks."

"You spent four weeks in the DWMA infirmary before I brought you here."

Kid stared at him incredulously. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Hiroshi and I just so happen to be your older brother."

Kid's eyes widened in disbelief. "I don't have a brother. Father would have mentioned it."

"Obviously not." Hiroshi sneered at the younger boy. "I'm sure there are many things that are beloved father has neglected to mention. Don't worry. I'll fill you in on what you need to know."

It was impossible. There was no way he had a brother, but Kid wanted to know what information Hiroshi had on his family.

"If what you say is true, I would have remembered."

"Not necessarily. You were very young at the time. I bet you don't remember anything about our mother. I remember her and can tell you about her. I can tell you all about our little family before we were separated." Hiroshi sat patiently as he waited for Kid to process his thoughts and respond.

After a few minutes, Kid had made his decision. "Fine. Tell me what you know."

Hiroshi grinned.

* * *

**A/N: I finally finished Ch. 12! The plot bunnies were not very forthcoming with the inspiration. They have informed me that Ch. 14 will be the end of this story. Worry not! I have another story in the works. BTW...thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story (favorited and story alert as well)! You are all awesomely fantastic! Reading is great and reviews are love! So please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tsubaki, Maka, Blackstar, and Soul met up at the edge of Death City.

"Ok, so remember the goal is to rescue Kid and get out. Do not engage Hiroshi in combat unless absolutely necessary. Blackstar, do you understand me? No one is playing the hero."

"I got it Maka. How about you focus on your part of the plan?"

Maka nodded. The two pairs split up. Soul and Maka quietly searched the houses on the street using her soul perception. When they found Hiroshi's hideout Maka gasped.

"What is it?"

"There are four souls in there. Two on the top floor, both of which belong to Kid and Hiroshi. The other two are in the basement. It's Liz and Patty."

"So that's where they ran off to. They were trying to find Kid."

"Radio Blackstar and Tsubaki, we are going to need some help."

* * *

Kid's mind was reeling from everything Hiroshi had told him. It all sounded plausible, but he couldn't possibly be telling the truth. Kid wasn't sure what to believe and Hiroshi relished his confusion.

"Why don't I leave you alone with your thoughts for a little while?" Hiroshi moved towards the door.

A thought flashed through Kid's mind, "What do you hope to accomplish by telling me all of this?"

"Nothing. I just want you to see our father for what he truly is."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"There are consequences for not trusting me."

"That sounds like a threat."

"It is. You are either with me or against me. No one in this family ever took the time to know me; therefore I have no family loyalties. I will no hesitate to remove those who are against me. Even if they are family."

* * *

Instead of the two pairs splitting up like they originally planned, Soul and Blackstar thought it would be best if they went in as a group. Maka and Soul would distract Hiroshi while Tsubaki and Blackstar rescued Liz and Patty. Once they were safe, Soul and Maka would take care of getting Kid. Stealth was not an option at this point, so why not take Hiroshi head on?

Blackstar picked the lock on the back door and the two pairs ventured inside. Tsubaki and Blackstar found the door that led down to the basement and hurried to find the Thompson sisters. Maka and Soul scouted out the first floor. There was no sign of Hiroshi.

"He must still be on the top floor." Soul whispered.

"That's where Kid is anyway." The two quickly climbed the stairs and stared down the door-lined hallway.

"Which room is he in?"

Maka used soul perception. "Third door on the right."

"You ready?"

Maka nodded and turned into her weapon form. He could feel the hum of excitement through their connection. Soul felt a tingling sensation in his chest where his scar was located. He made a mental note to check it later. It had been tingling quite a bit lately. Soul opened the door.

"Soul! I've never been so happy to see your asymmetrical attire in all my life!"

Soul scoffed, "Nice to see you awake and back to your old self."

"Where are the others?"

"Tsubaki and Blackstar went to get your weapons out of the basement."

"They were here?" Kid gawked at Hiroshi. "Why didn't you tell me? You said no one was looking for me."

"Why would you believe that?" Soul interjected.

Kid was astounded at himself. _How could I believe that my friends would abandon me?_

Soul brandished a sword to get Hiroshi's attention. Hiroshi sneered at the white-haired boy. Their eyes glared at each other, a clash of fiery red and icy blue.

"The weapon has become the meister. This should be interesting." Hiroshi changed his arm into a sword.

Soul arched an eyebrow. "So you are a weapon."

Hiroshi charged while Soul blocked his attack. Soul managed to push Hiroshi back and mounted a counter attack.

"Kid, if you can move, I need you to get out of here and help Tsubaki and Blackstar." Kid nodded and ran out of the room.

Hiroshi and Soul continued to fight. Hiroshi landed a hit on Soul's thigh and Soul got one on Hiroshi's other arm.

Both were heavily breathing and bleeding from numerous nicks and scratches. Soul wasn't sure if they were evenly matched or if Hiroshi was just toying with him.

He could hear Maka through the wavelength. "What do you want to do? We can try soul resonance or you can let me have a go at him."

Soul didn't get a chance to respond. Hiroshi came at him at full speed. Soul tried to parry the attack but was thrown to the floor and Maka skidded across the room. Hiroshi stabbed Soul in the shoulder. He clutched his shoulder as he screamed out in pain. Hiroshi was about to go for the kill but Soul transformed his arm into a scythe to block the blow. Hiroshi dug the heel of his foot in the slash on Soul's thigh, causing fresh blood to appear and tears to sting his eyes as he bit back a scream.

Neither of them noticed Maka as she crept behind Hiroshi. She tried to stab him through the back, but he twisted at the last minute making the wound a shallow cut. He grabbed her by the neck and flung her into the nearest wall. Maka tried to stand but she was dazed and her eyesight was hazy.

Hiroshi picked her up by her hair and positioned his blade against her neck, the pressure causing her to squirm. "It's a shame I have to kill you."

"Take your filthy hands off her!"

Hiroshi turned to face Soul with Maka in front of him, sword still positioned on her neck. "Any sudden movements and she dies."

"Soul! Kill him!"

"I don't have a clear shot! You will not sacrifice yourself so I can kill him. Do you understand me?"

Hiroshi laughed maniacally. "She will be a sacrifice, a martyr if you will, and you will watch helplessly."

With those words, he transformed his other arm into a sword and stabbed her.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Maka's weapon form is a sword. I never said what form she took and decided to clear it up. **

**The next chapter is definitely the last chapter. so sad :( But I am working on a new story :) **

**So what did you think about this chapter? **

**Thanks for the story alerts and favorites. Reading is great and reviews are love. So please, please review! Thanks!**

**~Dawne-Sharlotte  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She fell in a heap to the floor.

"MAKA!"

Soul charged at Hiroshi in a blind rage. Soul's strength and speed increased but he couldn't form a coherent thought, much like when the black blood would take over, except that it didn't. Hiroshi spotted Soul's confusion and was able to gain the upper hand. Soul was shoved to the floor with Hiroshi's blade pointed at his heart.

"I hope you don't mind if I eat your soul."

Hiroshi suddenly jerked and fell to his side. Soul looked over and saw Kid in the doorway, smoke emanating from his twin guns. Soul swiftly got to his feet and Blackstar rushed past him. He trapped the slowly recovering Hiroshi with the chain from his chain scythe. He nodded at Soul, who rapidly delivered the final blow. Soul ran to Maka as she lay in a pool of her own blood. She looked at him, light fading from her eyes, and wiped a tear from his check.

"Cool guys don't cry." She coughed up the blood that was slowly filling her lungs. "Remember, it's a weapon's job to protect her meister" she whispered.

"I love you, Maka. Please don't leave me." Soul held her as her eyes closed and sobs racked his body.

* * *

Maka opened her eyes and was nearly blinded by the stark whiteness of the room. She saw that Soul was asleep in a nearby chair; his injuries neatly bandaged. Soul felt her eyes on him and he gradually opened his eyes.

She smiled at him. "Hey."

He moved his chair closer to her bed. "Hey."

"How long was I out?"

"Four days."

"What happened?"

"Stein and your dad showed up after we took down Hiroshi. They saw Blackstar and Kid go back inside the house and decided to give us some backup. Stein stabilized you and checked on Kid, Liz, and Patty."

"I see. Did anyone else get hurt?"

"No. Tsubaki and Blackstar are fine. Kid's head injury is healed and the effects of the sedative are completely out of the girls' systems."

"How are you?"

"I've seen worse."

She gave him a small smile.

"Why do you look so down?"

"I had to kill Lord Death's son and I feel awful about it. He doesn't hold it against me. After he stabbed you, I just lost it. The thought of losing you terrified me."

Maka squeezed his hand. "I'm still here."

There was a knock at the door and Stein walked in.

"Ah Maka, you are awake. Your father will be thrilled to know. He's been a wreck ever since we brought you out."

Maka winced at the thought.

"Soul, I have the results of your blood test."

Maka looked at Soul questioningly. "Every time we used soul resonance with you as the weapon, I would get this tingling sensation in my scar."

"According to the tests, portions of the black blood are being destroyed by Maka's anti-demon wavelength. The appearance of the scar is connected to the amount of black blood in your system. The less you have, the more the scar fades."

Neither of the teens could speak. "Oh and Maka, since you're awake, you should be able to go home in a day or two."

* * *

A week after Maka left the hospital everyone was summoned by Lord Death. Kid, Liz, and Patty were chatting with Soul and Maka. True to form, Tsubaki and Blackstar were the last to arrive. Lord Death cleared his throat.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate all of you on a job well done. I have never been more proud of a group of students. Secondly, I would like to apologize to you. My past failings caused all of you to be put at risk. Kid, I will be more than happy to clear up any confusion that Hiroshi might have left you with. I will also answer any questions that you may have. Liz and Patty, I'm sending you on a two week vacation with Kid as a reward. Blackstar, you and Tsubaki, will be sent back to Europe to finish your mission. Make sure to do a bit of sightseeing while you are there. Soul, you will be receiving Hiroshi's soul. It will make you a death scythe. Maka you will continue to be Soul's partner."

Everyone thanked Lord Death and left.

"Maka would you and Soul wait a moment?"

Soul grasped Maka's hand.

"Maka, your partner has asked for you hand in marriage. Your father, with much reluctance, has granted his permission. I have as well."

Her eyes widened and she looked at Soul. "Is that true?"

He gave her his trademark smirk. "Of course it's true. I love you and I don't want to come face to face with losing you again without telling you how I feel."

"So what do you say?"

"Yes!" Soul smiled as he kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of this story! Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, reviewed, and put this story on alert. You guys are amazing and I'm glad to see my first fanfic get so much love. I'll have another story up soon :)  
**


End file.
